Gogogadget831 as "Sugar" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
18:39 <@numbuhthreefan> Your second character is Sugar. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 18:40 okay 18:40 Amy69 has changed nick to Sugar56 18:41 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 18:42 Nah, I'm keeping her exactly the same. She was perfect in the show. 18:42 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 18:42 Nope 18:42 <@numbuhthreefan> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:43 Sugar: I love everyone! Especially wizards, weird boys and country boys, and rappers. I can't stand dem supah sweet girls or the blandies though! 18:44 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Sugar and your partner for this scene is Sky. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 18:44 Sugar: My big family is great too! 18:44 <@Sky3> Hi Sugar! 18:44 Howdy, flip girl! *munching on a cabbage* 18:45 How ya likin' the game so far? 18:45 <@Sky3> Oh, it's been ok so far. 18:45 <@Sky3> How's it going for you? 18:45 Mmmm...y'know, this cabbage is tasty! 18:46 <@Sky3> Umm, you sure love to eat cabbage. 18:46 <@Sky3> How much do you eat anyway? 18:46 I'm diggin' this beauty pageant, girl! This food is amazin'! Even Chef's blended mystery meats and live tarantulas are tastay! 18:46 My mother says I gots the stomach of a raccoon! 18:46 <@Sky3> Umm....ok?? 18:47 So, I can eat anythin' that walks! She always told me that you are what you eat from yo' head to yo' feet! 18:47 *points at Sky's hips* Y'know, you could stand to put on a few mo' pounds! Reeelax, and enjoy some of the island's finest cuisine! 18:48 Mmm.... *takes another big bite of cabbage* 18:48 <@Sky3> I'm really not a fan of Chef's food. In fact nobody really but you. 18:48 I know that annoyin' Snow White girl is super polite about his food and compliments it too 18:49 Dat girl is sickengly sweet it drives me up a tree! 18:49 Drives me up a barn! 18:49 *groans* I can't stand to puke out mah raccoon-sized stomach by just thinkin' about her! 18:49 <@Sky3> Who? Ella? She kinda sings at the wrong times don't you think? 18:50 *glares at Sky* Don't even get started on dat.... 18:50 <@numbuhthreefan> We'll end the scene here. 18:50 <@numbuhthreefan> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted June 30 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 18:51 Sweet! I'll post my audition tapes tonight! Thanks for your time! 18:51 <@numbuhthreefan> your welcome :) 18:52 Sugar56 d8a55f02@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.165.95.2 has quit Page closed Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions